1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic communication systems. More specifically, this invention relates to synchronizing and isolating networks within an electronic communications system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of schemes have been used in communication systems to synchronize devices on a network. Typically, such methods are used to provide synchronization and redundancy if a node providing synchronization fails. These systems typically are used on a single conditioned network and are not designed to meet the requirements of power line or wireless communication networks. Although these references may not constitute prior art, for a general background material, the reader is directed to the following United States Patents, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,473,797, 6,128,318, 6,442,145, 6,373,899, 5,068,877, 6,477,568, 6,034,963.